


I Think...

by idkorbit



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, i love school/uni fics pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkorbit/pseuds/idkorbit
Summary: “Chaewon… what do you think of me?”When Minjoo asks her a random question out of nowhere... Chaewon ponders.What does she think of Minjoo?
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Think...

“ _Chaewon… what do you think of me?”_

What does Chaewon think of Minjoo?

Well… Minjoo’s her best friend no doubt, but she realizes Minjoo means so much more to her when she asks Chaewon that simple question out of nowhere.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Don’t you ever wonder what other people think about you?”

“Not really… why?”

“I guess it’s just the whole ‘wanting to know what other people’s opinions on you are’ I guess… I don’t know.”

“What’s with the sudden question? You never really think about this stuff.”

Minjoo paused for a moment before continuing,

“Chaewon?”

Chaewon hummed in response.

“What do you think of me?”

Chaewon looked at her.

What does she think of her best friend?

  
  


Well for starters she thinks Minjoo is beautiful, the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. She can’t stare at Minjoo for too long or she would literally stare at her for hours.

She thinks Minjoo has the most beautiful heart too. Minjoo always gives more love than she receives. She always puts others in front of her. She aids Chaewon when Chaewon is in need of help. 

She thinks that Minjoo is such an all rounded person… From her personality to her appearance to her overall self. Chaewon thinks she loves to be around Minjoo. She loves talking to Minjoo. She loves how Minjoo can be patient with everyone. How much of a brain worker Minjoo is. (Seriously Chaewon doesn’t think she could get around to solving half the things she has problems with if she didn’t ask for Minjoo’s advice.)

She thinks ever since she met Minjoo, she’s made her life so much brighter. Life used to be so boring… doing the same thing everyday until Minjoo came out of nowhere and completely switched everything around for her, and she’s grateful for it. 

* * *

_She met Minjoo a couple years ago, just when they were about to start their university life. The first day of first year had Chaewon very nervous as she walked into the classroom. She sat down next to a girl she didn’t even bother glancing over at, she just saw the seat empty and close by to the entrance. She finally glanced over to the girl sitting on her right, just a quick peek to see who she will be spending the next two and a half hours with. She only saw the girl’s side profile as she was working away in her notebook. She thought the side profile of this girl was the best side profile she had ever seen. The girl finally turns around and meet’s Chaewon’s eyes, she smiles at Chaewon. Chaewon froze; she believes her heart did a little jump. The girl introduced herself as Kim Minjoo and Chaewon shyly introduced herself as well._

_And ever since then, Chaewon sat beside Minjoo in these long lectures because she found the girl very interesting. They eventually became very close._

And now here they are, their final year of undergrad. Ready to graduate soon

Chaewon snaps back to reality when she hears Minjoo call her name

“Chaewon? Are you there?” Minjoo asks while waving her hand slowly in front of Chaewon’s face.

Chaewon blinks a few times.

“Uh…”

Without thinking, Chaewon grabs Minjoo’s shoulders and hugs her.

“I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Chaewon whispers into Minjoo’s ear.

Minjoo pulls them back with an unreadable expression on her face, her arms still draping over Chaewon’s shoulders. Minjoo looks deep into Chaewon’s eyes. She smiles widely.

And then Chaewon realizes how close she is to Minjoo’s face and her heart beats a little faster.

Chaewon also realizes at that moment that she’s in love with her, she’s so in love with her, she’s head over heels for her.

_I’m so in love with you it’s killing me._

“What?”

“...What?”

And Chaewon then finds out she said that out loud when she wasn’t supposed to.

“You said you are so in love with me that it’s killing you?”

“Uh—well you see—”

Chaewon didn’t finish her sentence because she felt lips on her forehead.

Then she felt them on her nose.

And then she felt them on her lips.

She felt them on her lips for quite a while; she doesn’t even think she could tell how long they were there for because she just completely stopped thinking at that moment.

“I love you too.”

Chaewon smiled so hard, the hardest she ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing fics at 2am pls help me ;-;
> 
> anyways i love 2kim and i love uni/school fics so... here we are
> 
> stream secret story of the swan on youtube and vote for them on every voting app they’re nominated on!!! let’s get our girls a hella lot of wins :D
> 
> ps. thank you prompt generator for this idea bc i was itching to write something but didn’t know what to write
> 
> pps. it was kind of a shit ending sorry :( i’ll promise to come back with better 2kim fics i just had a random urge to write this
> 
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
